Sparrow's Song
by AlphaFallenOmega
Summary: Sparrow had spent most of her life being broken and longing for Revenge... But Something deep inside her begins to change when she meets someone who is not from Albion. She joins Sparrow in her mission and they quickly become close friends. What happens when Sparrow meets Leliana? (Fable/Dragonage) (Leliana/FemSparrow)
1. Chapter 1

Sparrow breathed out as she set the axe aside. A long time of cutting wood made her arms feel like they were about to fall off, and even then she didnt even chop that much. She turned and looked at her small pile of wood and sighed. "It seems as though wood cutting should be crossed off your job list." She turned to find Hammer standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a grin as she looked down at the small pile of logs. "Seriously, how long have you been here?" She asked as she looked back towards her smaller companion.

Sparrow shrugged and looked up towards the sky to see where the sun was at. She shielded her eyes with her hand for a second before she looked at Hammer and shrugged again. Truthfully, she didnt even remember how long ago she started chopping, she was too busy trying to build up enough strength to get the axe to cut through even one log. Countless times she found that the axe had only went halfway through resulting in her having to lift the axe with the log attached and bring it back down onto the chopping block hard enough to get the axe to Finnish its journey through the blasted piece of wood.

Sparrow shook her head and sighed before she looked at her friend and smiled slightly. "Never again." She muttered. Hammer blinked a few times before she smiled and took hold of the axe. "Here, lemme show ya how its done!" she said before she began to butcher the logs.

Truthfully Hammer was always surprised when ever she heard Sparrow speak, it was such a rare thing to hear that it always blew her right out of the water. The first time She had heard Sparrow speak she was so surprised that she thought that she would have a heart attack right then and there. Before then she thought Sparrow to be a mute, now she knew that the girl simply didnt feel the need to use many words. Hammer never had a problem understanding Sparrow, with or without words Sparrow's actions always spoke for themselves.

Unless it was for something really important you probably would not hear Sparrow speak unless she wanted to. Hammer began to effortlessly chop the wood. She made it seem so easy. After ten minutes of her chopping wood she turned around with the axe leaning against her shoulder with a cocky smile on her face. "And that, my dear Sparrow, is how you do it." She said as she stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl.

Sparrow crossed her arms over her chest before she looked down at herself and then back up at Hammer with a brow arched. Hammer was double her size. The woman was probably close to being seven feet tall, if not over. Where as Sparrow was barely over five feet. It made Sparrow wonder if her body size was the result of growing up the way she did. Not having the proper necessities effected her growth, thus resulting in her not being very tall. Sparrow wondered now that she was living a 'healthier' life style if she would ever grow a few more inches... Height wise that was.

"Yeah, yeah." Hammer said with a chuckle as she propped the axe up against the side of the barn. "You just need to bulk up more." She laughed as she rubbed her hands on her pants.

Sparrow turned and saw that the pile of wood had more than doubled in size. She turned back to Hammer and shook her head with a smile on her face. "Show off." She said in her quiet voice before she walked out of the yard. "Hey were are you going?" Hammer asked as she followed the girl.

Sparrow turned to her and motioned towards the front door of a house before she walked up to the door. An older gentleman answered and handed her a pouch of gold. Sparrow nodded to him before she went back to Hammer. She gave Hammer a handful of gold from the pouch.

At first Hammer shook her head. "Take it." Sparrow said as she glared up at the larger woman. Hammer sighed and did as she was told. If there was one thing that she had learned in the short time she has known Sparrow its that you do not argue with her. She had ways of winning almost all of the time, there was just a look that she gave you that would make you give in every time.

They made their way around Oakfield, it was a little village but Sparrow had grown so attached to it that she was almost always there. She even went as far as to purchase a small house there. It was not much but it was very cozy and welcoming. It was her first home that she could honestly say was her own.

"So why were you chopping wood, Sparrow?" Hammer asked as she looked down at her smaller friend. Sparrow looked at at her with a brow raised and patted her coin purse. But Hammer chuckled and shook her head. "You make a lot of coin from those bounties that you collect." Hammer paused. "Also you seem to find a lot of treasure along your adventuring." She said as she rubbed her chin. "So... Honesty i dont see any reason why you should have to do a job like that." Hammer said and chuckled when she saw Sparrow stop walking and lean her head back.

Sparrow looked up at the sky and shook her head. "They needed wood." She muttered. She lowered her head to look at Hammer when she heard the large woman begin to laugh. "Ha! I knew it! With all that wood that we cut you should have at least got a hundred gold." She laughed. "I think you got, what? Ten?" She said with a smile.

Sparrow sighed and shrugged before she started walking again. "Where are you going?" Hammer asked for the second time in less than a hour. "Pup." Was her answer. "Oh good idea!" Hammer said as she ran after Sparrow.

* * *

Hammer Sat at the table across from Sparrow. Hammer was on her second Ale where as Sparrow was still on her first. In fact Sparrow had not even so much as touched hers. Hammer thought about this for a moment, then she realized that the girl who was sitting in front of her never actually drank the Ales she bought... Despite them coming to that Pup every day since they met, Sparrow had not actually drank anything besides water. "You know... If your not gonna drink it, why do you buy it?" Hammer asked her after she took a good gulp of hers.

Sparrow looked at her friend as she thought for a second, eventually she just shrugged. Hammer placed her Pint on top of the table when she saw how the girl was staring at her drink. At first Hammer thought something was bothering Sparrow, but a few seconds of studying the smaller girl she realized that she was actually listening to the song that the bard had been playing for about a minute now. "You like music?" Hammer asked suddenly, pulling Sparrow out of her trance.

Sparrow blinked a few times before she smiled slightly and nodded. "Its... Soothing." She said with her smile. Hammer went silent for a few seconds as she too listened to the song that the bard had been playing. "I agree, it is..." Hammer said as she took another gulp of her pint. But then she realized something. "Wait a minute..." She muttered as she turned to the bard. "I actually do not recognize that voice, i have been here almost my whole life and not once have i heard a voice like that." Hammer muttered as she looked around for the source of the music. Eventually she found the source sitting upon a chair on the other side of the pup. "I dont know that girl." Hammer said as she turned back to Sparrow. She motioned her head towards the bard.

Sparrow was a little surprised by how Hammer was acting. She didnt understand the big deal about not knowing someone. "Maybe a traveler?" Sparrow asked her. Hammer shrugged.

Sparrow's eyes traveled over Hammer's shoulder and to the red headed bard that was strumming away on her lute, Her fingers danced over the strings as she sang, her eyes were closed as the words danced on her lips. Sparrow blinked a few times. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Just looking at her made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

Sparrow breathed out a breath that she had been holding, only when her lungs began to burn did she realize that she had been holding it. "Shes not from here." Hammer said as she looked down at her pint. "And but not from here i mean not from Albion... I do not recognize that accent at all." Hammer finished as she downed the rest of her pint in one gulp.

Sparrow tore her gaze away from the red headed angel and back to Hammer. "Are you bothered by that?" Sparrow asked her. Hammer arched a brow. This must had been the most she had heard Sparrow speak in one day, she wondered if it was possible to keep her going. "No... Not bothered... Just curious is all, i mean we dont really get many people here from outside of Albion." Hammer answered her. Sparrow nodded and looked up at the Bard in time to see her finish her song, but she turned back to Hammer when she realized that she was waving a rather large hand in front of her face. "Sparrow... Hello? Are you there?" She asked with a laugh.

Sparrow furrowed her brow. What did she mean was she there? She was sitting right in front of her. "Sorry, you kind of just tuned out for a bit there." Hammer said worriedly before she leaned in closer with a more serious look in her eyes. "So, is there any word from Theresa yet?" Hammer asked her.

Sparrow sighed and leaned back in her chair. She understood why Hammer was so... On this subject all the time. Her father was killed by his men in an attempt to get to Hammer. "Not yet, soon." Sparrow answered her. Hammer sat back in her own chair and shook her head. "I dont know how much longer i can wait! I want his head on a steak Sparrow." She said frustratedly. "He took away the only family i had." She said through clenched teeth. "How long am i to wait?" She asked with a hard look in her eye.

Hammer's question made her visually flinch. She looked at Hammer and just stared at her for a few moments.

Hammer noticed the change in behavior but it took her a few seconds to realize the reason why. Theresa had told her about how Lucien had killed her sister right in front of her, and then tried to kill Sparrow as well, resulting in Sparrow being thrown out a window leaving the poor girl completely broken for a very long time. "Im sorry..." Hammer said trying to fix what she did. "You probably have been waiting for a very long time havent you?" Hammer said gently.

Sparrow only looked away. This was not something she talked about. After a few minutes of looking out a window at the moon she decided that it was time to go. She stood from her chair and looked down at Hammer who was still sitting and gave her a silent farewell. "Ok... See you tomorrow." Hammer said with a sad smile. Sparrow nodded before she left the Pup and stepped out into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana hummed as she strolled down the path that lead her along the outskirts of Oakfield, she eventually made her way past the temple of light. As she did she smiled slightly. It reminded her of the Chantry back in Ferelden. She gave her head a quick shake, her red hair danced along with her movements as she tried to clear her head of memories she was trying so hard to forget. She continued on her way and eventually she found herself in front of a little lake that the Chantry looked over from the top of the hill it sat on.

She quickly found something to preoccupy her mind. Her eyes traveled further down the path to a woman who was standing in front of the lake looking at something in the water. After a few seconds the woman blinked and turned towards the red headed woman. Leliana breathed out before she smiled. She recognized this girl, Leliana had seen her in the pub with her much larger friend, she had also seen her around Oakfield. "Hello." Leliana said with her smile.

Leliana watched as the girl blinked a few times before she smiled and simply waved as Leliana drew closer. "I have seen you around before." Leliana said as the girl looked up at her. "My name is Leliana, i am still quite new to this place." She said as she held out her hand.

Sparrow looked down at Leliana's hand for a second before she took it in her own. She remembered Leliana from the pup the night before... Never did she think that this beautiful woman would ever be standing in front of her trying to have a conversation with her. Sparrow, being a person of very few words honestly did not know what to say.

"Do you have a name?" Leliana asked thinking that the poor girl was just simply shy. Just as Sparrow was about to introduce herself another voice was heard from behind Leliana. "Good luck trying to get her to speak to you."

Leliana turned and Sparrow cursed silently to herself before she sighed. She was ungrateful for the interruption, and actually wished that they would have just been seconds later... That would have been enough time for her to simply say something...

"Pardon?" Leliana asked confused as the much larger friend of the girl standing behind her walked up to her. "Im Hannah, but everyone calls me Hammer." Hammer said as she pointed to herself before she motioned towards Sparrow. "That Lil bit there is Sparrow." Hammer said with a sigh. Sparrow crossed her arms over her chest as Hammer introduced her. "She... Doesnt speak much." Hammer said gently. Sparrow gave her a look, happy that Leliana was not looking at her but instead looking up at Hammer in confusion. "Well ok, she speaks but not too often." Hammer said with a laugh.

"Oh." Leliana said as she Turned to Sparrow. "Im sorry if i made you uncomfortable." Leliana said with guilt fresh in her voice. Sparrow's eyes went wide and she shook her head furiously. She had totally got the wrong idea, Sparrow had not been uncomfortable, she was simply not used to speaking, especially not to drop dead gorgeous girls like the one that was standing in front of her at the very moment.

Sparrow glared up at Hammer, and almost instantly the much larger woman took the hint. "Would you like to walk with us? We could show you around the village?" Hammer said trying to fix what she had done, however she could not help but feel a little amused at how frustrated Sparrow was. Leliana turned to Hammer. "Oh That would be just wonderful, i am still very new to this place and would be very grateful." Leliana said with a smile. "Sounds great, come on it will be fun." Hammer said as she lead the way.

Leliana walked in between Sparrow and Hammer, she could not help but wonder what Sparrow's voice sounded like when she spoke, or if Hammer was lying when she said that the smaller woman spoke sometimes. "Well im sure you know the Pup." Hammer said as she pointed towards the building. "I think we have heard you perform in there quite often lately." Hammer said as she turned to her. Leliana nodded. "Yes, making music is one of my passions." Leliana smiled. Hammer nodded. "I think we can tell just by how you carry your lute around with you almost everywhere." Hammer said as she motioned with her head towards the Lute.

As Leliana and Hammer spoke Sparrow could not help the feeling that she knew a man that was making his way across the stone bridge. As the two red heads were distracted she pulled out a folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it. She smiled as her eyes glanced over the wanted poster that she now held in her hands. Looks like payday was coming early for her that day.

Hammer looked over Leliana's shoulder in time to see Sparrow put away the piece of paper. "Time for work i see?" Hammer said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sparrow nodded and gave an apologetic expression to Leliana before she began to walk down the path the man had taken.

"Where is she going?" Leliana asked Hammer slightly concerned. "Oh dont worry about her, She will be back soon." Hammer explained. The larger woman had grown used to the smaller girl's habit of soundlessly disappearing for a random amount of time before she reappeared, always with a successful look on her face. Weather it was saving someone from a bandit attack or catching a criminal, sometimes both, Sparrow always came back. Sometimes she would tell Hammer a short version of the tale she had just been involved in, non the less Hammer was always amazed by how much Sparrow does.

Hammer showed Leliana the rest of the village, when they reached the temple of light Leliana smiled. "I think this is my favorite piece of Oakfield." Leliana said as she looked up at the holy structure. "Used to be mine as well." Hammer said with a dark look in her eye. "I used to be a sister here." Hammer said as she stared into the structure and at the piece of the floor that would be forever stained with her fathers blood. "Used to be?" Leliana asked. She wondered what would make the larger woman want to renounce her title. But she didnt have to wonder for too long. "See that dark stain on the floor?" Hammer said as she pointed to a dark patch on the light colored floor. Leliana nodded suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "That is my fathers blood." That was all Hammer had to say for Leliana to have a quick understanding of Hammer. "Oh, i am so sorry." Leliana said gently.

When she first arrived in Oakfield she had heard about someone passing inside the temple of light, she had thought from old age because no one would elaborate. Now she knew.

* * *

Sparrow followed the man farther away from Oakfield. All the had to do was end his life. He was wanted for twenty three counts of murder, the only option on the warrant was death. She was to bring a guard his ring and she was to be paid. Simple. Little did she know that the man had basically lead her into a bandit camp. She sighed and shook her head. She should have known better then to have followed him this far, she should have taken him out the moment she saw him.

She was happy when she realized that her trusty companion had been following her. Chip; her dog was know for wandering around Oakfield on his own, but the moment Sparrow tried to leave the small village it was like an alarm went off inside the dog's head that told him, not even seconds later he would come running after.

She had Sneaked her way into the heard of the Bandit camp, she was completely unnoticed. She saw her chance the moment the man had ducked into a old cottage. She looked around, nobody was looking so she ran towards her goal.

She slowly crept into the cottage and the first thing she saw was the man's back. He was leaning over a table, it looked as though he was reading something. she took the opportunity to carefully shut the door behind her before she began to approach him. "Hey Rusty, take a look at this picture they drew of me, HA, not bad looking at all. And look they only have twenty three murders on here! It should be far more then that! Someone doesnt know how to count!" He cursed thinking that Sparrow was someone else.

Sparrow began to walk up behind him as she silently pulled out her dagger. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the wanted poster he was looking at before she cover his mouth with one hand and used the other to slit his throat, causing blood to spray all over the table, staining the poster red. "Shhhhh..." She shushed as she slowly lowered him to the wooden floor. He struggled at first but seconds later he was lifeless on the floor. She took hold of his bloodstained hand and pulled the ring off his finger.

She stood and looked out the window to see if she had been seen, when she was sure she had not she crept out of the cottage, and out of the camp and began to make her way back to Oakfield. By the time the sun was beginning to set she was back in the village. She handed a guard the murderer's blood stained ring, and he handed her a pouch of gold. "Good, you did the world a favor." The guard said with a nod.

Sparrow looked around as the guard walked away, she wondered just where Hammer could be. But she didnt have to wonder for too long before the sound of a lute found her ears. She turned towards the pup. Almost as soon as she walked in Hammer was waving to her. "Sparrow!" Hammer greeted with a smile.

Sparrow smiled back and made her way towards their table. Every night they sat at the same table, it was as if they had claimed it for their own.

She looked around and quickly spotted Leliana on the other side of the room strumming away at her lute. Leliana looked up and saw that Sparrow was looking at her and gave her a smile. Sparrow could not help but to blush slightly as she smiled back. "You were gone for quite a while." Hammer said as Sparrow sat down in her Chair. Sparrow shrugged and patted her coin purse. "Bandit attack? Child rescue? Or bounty?" Hammer asked her as she took a gulp of her pint.

Sparrow raised her hand for a second before she dug into her pocket. A second later Sparrow laid out the wanted poster of the man she had just rid the world of. "Oh wow! You got him!?" Hammer asked with wide eyes. Sparrow nodded. "Good, this bloody mutt was so horrid! I heard he slaughtered a family! Children included!" Hammer said as she shook her head. "So how did you do it? Epic battle? Sick your dog on him? Decapitation?" She asked wanting to know the details. Sparrow rubbed her hands together as she chuckled silently at Hammer's excitement. She then brought her hand up to her own neck and used her thumb and ran it across her throat like she had done to the mans, only with her dagger. "Ah, Sounds like it was a stealth kill." Hammer said as she sipped at her drink. Sparrow nodded, it was then she took note of Hammer's loss of interest at the way she had killed the man. Sparrow crossed her arms over her chest and arched her eyebrow in question.

Hammer shrugged. "I mean... He should have suffered for all he has done." Hammer muttered. Sparrow was completely shocked to hear Hammer say that. This once peaceful person who used to not even want to think about hurting a creature now was hungry to hurt anyone she thought was evil, and not just hurt them but really make them suffer. Sparrow couldnt blame her though... She was just surprised.

"But hey, hes gone now and that is all thanks to you little Sparrow." Hammer said as she raised her glass to her. Sparrow blinked and sighed. Her sister used to call her that. She could almost hear her say it. But Sparrow gave her head a good shake as the song Leliana had been performing ended.

Sparrow turned and saw a man walk up to her with a drunk grin on his face. Leliana turned to him and smiled. She could not hear what they were saying but watching Leliana talk to the man made Sparrow feel... Jealous. She turned back around in her chair and sighed as she brought her hand up to her neck and gently rubbed the light colored skin with her thumb before she dropped her hand onto the surface of the wooden table with a soft thud. She wanted to talk to her, she really did, it was just so hard for her to do. There was only one person she could really talk to and that was Hammer because the much larger woman seemed to have a natural patience for Sparrow and didnt mind that Sparrow struggled to form sentences that were more then a few words long. Ever since the day Sarrow had been hurt she just could not seem to be able to talk like she could before the night her sister was murdered.

A few moments passed before she realized that for the first time since she had met Hammer... The Large woman was silent. Sparrow looked up to see that the waitress was picking up three empty pints from her table. "Bring another." Hammer said as she swayed in her seat. The waitress sighed. "Are you sure... I think you should slow down tonight." She said before she walked away.

Sparrow bit her lower lip before she leaned closer to Hammer. She waved a hand in front of the woman's face. "What are you doing?" Hammer slurred as she tried to swat Sparrow's hand away, but failed. Her reflexes were impaired. Sparrow ran her hands through her hair as she shook her head. Her friend was completely drunk. She didnt even know when she started drinking so she didnt really know how many she had already drank. Sparrow looked up in time to see that the Waitress had brought another pint and the moment she went to set it on their table Sparrow stood and handed it back to the waitress.

The girl looked at her with a confused look on her face as Sparrow dug into her coin purse. She handed the waitress a handful of gold coins before she turned to her intoxicated friend. "Sparrow." Hammer began to wine as the smaller woman tried to help her stand. "Up." Sparrow ordered. Hammer sighed and listened to her smaller friend. She draped a thick arm around Sparrow's shoulders for support before Sparrow began to ungracefully lead her out of the pup. "Where are we going. Im fine." Hammer said as she began to sway into Sparrow's smaller body.

Sparrow's eyes went wide as she used all of her strength to keep her friend upright. She knew if Hammer ended up on the ground there was no way in hell that Sparrow would be able to get her back on her feet. She would have to stay there the entire night. The only thing worse then that was Hammer falling on top of Sparrow. She shook her head, she didnt even want to think about how many bones she would break if that happened.

They began to walk towards Hammer's house. After just a few Steps Hammer began to sway again. Sparrow's eyes went wide. 'Uh oh!' Her mind screamed as she struggle to keep her friend from falling. "Oh Hey! Leliana! Look Little Sparrow! Its leliana! Hi Leliana!" Hammer slurred as she looked at the redhead that must have followed them out of the pup. Leliana pulled Hammer's other arm over her shoulder to help keep her up. "Hey." She said with a nervous chuckle. "Someone had too much to drink?" She asked looking at Sparrow's flushed face. All Sparrow could do was nod as Hammer leaned most of her weight on the smaller girl. "Come Hammer, lets get you home." Leliana urged as she started walking.

A little while later they finally managed to get Hammer home and into bed. As they walked out of the large woman's Leliana turned in time to see Sparrow fall backwards onto the grass. At first Leliana's heart nearly stopped as she thought that maybe the poor girl fainted but when she saw the look that was on Sparrow's face she shook her head and chuckled.

Sparrow was breathing heavily and she felt as though her entire body had been squished."I think i may have up set your friend." Leliana said as she sat down beside Sparrow.

Sparrow looked up at her with a look of question on her face. "Well She told me about what happened to her father, it was after that she went to the pup. At first i thought maybe she just went there to wait for you to come back, but when i got there to play tonight it looked as though she had been drinking the entire time." Leliana said guiltily.

Sparrow blinked a few times before she sat up and looked at Leliana. She had talked about her father, Hammer had not even spoken to Sparrow about her father, not once, Hammer was still in mourning over her adopted father's death, and Sparrow knew that it was going to be a long time before the pain isnt so raw.

Sparrow shook her head and look at Leliana. Leliana arched her brow not knowing what Sparrow was trying to saw to her. "Not your fault, shes still morning." Sparrow said gently.

Leliana looked at her completely shocked. It was almost the same look Hammer had given her when Hammer had first heard her speak. Well actually when Hammer first heard her speak it was more of a scream when they were collecting water for the acorn and the undead were trying to stop them.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Leliana said with a smile. "And here i though perhaps you possessed no voice at all." Leliana chuckled. Sparrow crossed her arms over her chest. "I am happy to hear your voice." Leliana said gently. "But may i ask why you do not use it much?" Leliana asked her. Sparrow scratched the back of her neck not knowing how to answer the question. Finally she just bit her thumb nail and shrugged.

Leliana thought for a second. "I hope to hear it more often." Leliana said with a gentle smile not wanting to scare her away. Skylar thought for a moment before she stood up. Her muscles screamed in protest but she held out her hand for Leliana. She helped pull the red head to her feet. "Tell me about you Leliana." Sparrow said as they began to follow one of Oakfield's paths. "Me?" Leliana said as she thought for a second. "I have many tales i have taken part in... Do you like stories?" Leliana asked her. Sparrow nodded.


End file.
